Life at Youtube College
by michytron
Summary: Rachel, a 16 year old Youtuber, lived in Kent with her family in her messed up life. Finally she is moving schools, to Youtube College, where she meets everybody that her haters ever wanted to meet. All she wants here is a fun life which will lead to a successful future, but will she get that when there are obstacles in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_I'll keep you, my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

It's the last day of school until we break up for summer. Well, all of these dumb-asses don't know that it is my last day of school, forever. I will never have to come back to this hell hole in my whole life. Only this day I have to survive, and then I will be able to live my life without any more of these people. It will be bliss.

I walked down the stairs, letting the fact that I will never have to see any of those people again sink in. "Morning, David," I said, smiling at my step-dad. He came into my life after my father was stabbed to death at a pub when I was 8. I suddenly found myself at his house a lot, when my mother needed help. "Morning, Rachel."

I looked towards my mother, smiling at her. In the past 4 years she has regained her sanity, and been a lot happier, with the help of David. I then turned towards my 12 year old brother, Henry, laughing at him quickly doing his homework.

Then I found myself looking at Celeste, the most popular girl in school, and my step-sister. She had long blonde hair which was straightened, a mass amount of makeup which covered her natural features and a tiny figure. I didn't hate her as much as the others, but I disliked her much more than any sister should. Especially since she decided that I couldn't hang around with them in Year 9.

However, she can keep secrets.

"Do you guys want a lift to school?" David asked us. "Yes please," I said, looking gratefully towards him. Even in July, the weather in England is horrible. I sat down, eating my breakfast slowly, letting the time reach 8:10am; when we were going to leave.

Our _Peugeot 308 _pulled in front of our school, and for the last time, I am in it. I breathe a sigh of relief: I no longer actually have to speak to Celeste, and act that I know what she is on about. I slammed the door and quickly tried to make it to my form room. Forward, left at Mrs Grenwich's room, across the bridge over the library, turn right at the science department, walk to the coffee machine, and right into the IT department and then finally left into Mr Parks' room.

I always get hurled abuse by everybody, and then I walk into my form room and the laughter turns into silence. They're rude. All of them. I take my seat at the front of the class next to Farrah, the closest person I have to a friend; or at least a friend who speaks to me in school. We barely pass comment, but we sit together, walk around together, work together to make it look like we aren't loners.

Lunch came slowly. We had a single Spanish, Maths and double English this morning, which I hate. Thank goodness that we have Art and IT in the afternoon.

We'd been in the queue for maybe 30 minutes, so the dining room would be full, and we knew it. "Cheese pasta please," I said to the dinner lady, looking out to the dining hall. _Crap_, I think to myself, _crap crappety crap. There is only one seat next to the Year 10's… and then one place next to… oh crap. Next to Alison. _Alison is a girl I talk to online at home, but I don't speak to her in school, because it may wreck her reputation. She tells me to talk to her in school, but I know her friends hate me.

Farrah quickly scuttles over to the Year 10s. _Thanks._ Slowly, I make my way over to Alison, feeling bad. All the table were in a large conversation, until I sat down. "Hey Rachel!" Alison said, facing me ", have you bought _Save Rock and Roll_ yet?" "No, not yet, but I will do soon. I just got Hunger Games on DVD," I said happily. This was maybe the first time in a few years that somebody I like has addressed me in school, and maybe the first time in years I've sounded happy in school.

The other 6 people on the table looked at us, astonished. Maybe because they didn't realise I actually have things in common with them, or maybe because one of their friends is actually speaking to me, like she has spoken to me before. We carried on chatting, and then I eventually spoke to the others. They all seemed to like me, and for the first lunch in years, people actually wanted to hang around with me, it was great.

Shame I was moving schools. Shame this was a few years too late. Shame I'd be going to school with the Youtubers they look up to.


	2. Chapter 2

_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by  
You know how I feel_

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

The first day of term was only a week away. My first day of term. In a new school, a school full of Youtubers: most of the Youtubers with more than 100,000 subscribers. I don't know how nobody knew about this place: how they think that they all live in London, or California, or Brighton.

Ten in the morning. Everything was packed and ready: loads of clothes, my laptop, my equipment, my books, and my cereal. "Are you ready, Rachel," David yelled down the stairs. "I was always ready."

We were maybe 30 minutes outside of Liverpool when we arrived. It was a beautiful large building on a hill, surrounded by trees with a massive gravel driveway. Off to the sides there were large buildings which seemed to hold a lot of bedrooms. I saw people coming in and out of them, laughing. I recognised some of them.

I jumped out of the car, walking into the front office. "Hey, I'm Rachel Hughes," I said to the woman behind the desk ", I'm new here today." She smiled at me and said ", Iaintcoolnugh. That's right?" I nodded, smiling. "You're in the Subscriber Dormitory," she started ", with some other people. You are room 23. We'll get somebody to take your things to your room, and somebody else to show you around. We've sent you an email with the rules. Classes start in a week, so you can get to know people till then."

I waved David off, and then walked to the closest dormitory, the Subscriber dormitory. It was really modern, with grey bricks and white walls. Walking along the halls, I looked around: I saw a few people I knew of, Joey Graceffa, Zoe Sugg and Joe. "23," I said to myself unlocking the door.

It was a large room. It had a bathroom off to the left and a huge window in front of a huge desk. Against the wall that was facing the wall was a bed with a panda spread. On the wall was a built in chest of draws that was mahogany. I spun around, taking in the beautiful lime green walls. They did their research.

On the floor was a large cardboard box that didn't seem heavy at all. I opened it with what I could find; nail clippers from the bathroom. I first spotted a letter:

_Dear Rachel (Iaintcoolnugh),_

_Welcome to Youtuber further education school. This is just a small present from us students, seeing as you can't re-paint your walls. Also there is a gathering tonight in the bonfire pit (your guide will show you it) where you can meet us all! Be there, or else ;)_

_From the students_

Inside were a load of band posters. They really did their research.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey mon peeps. Firstly, thanks for reading my Fanfiction... :3 I hope you like it! I'm trying to write in advance, so I have almost got Chapter 4 written and that will be out next week so yeah! Here is Chapter 3, only like an hour after the first two were published (Just to organised ^_^)... So yeah! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Gawd... I couldn't think of a song to go with this chapter, and I thought of Dance, Dance... but I never knew the proper lines for the chorus xD**

_Dance, Dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_And these are the lives you love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

I heard knocks at the door at around 4pm. "Come in," I said, finishing putting up the last Paramore poster. I turned around to see some people I didn't actually recognise, which pleased me, as I wouldn't have to contain my natural fangirly-ness. "Hello?" I said, almost inquiring who they were. "Mitch and Jerome." Crap, Minecraft players. American and Canadian ones too, this'll be fun.

"Gimme like two seconds," I said, scraping my long brown hair into a pony tail. I tried to flick my fringe out of my eye, but I had problems. I grabbed my phone, which I forgot had a Canadian flag on the back. What fun.

"Hey," the one on the left said. He had really short hair and a bit of an odd nose, but I'm not one to judge. "Mitch, right?" I asked. "Mitch is on the right. I'm Jerome," he said. I chuckled slightly. "Anyway, hey. This is the Subscriber Dorm. If you hadn't noticed. On the first floor there is a sitting area where most people go mess about. Decorate your door so people know who you are," Mitch said, walking towards the door.

We went outside to the horrid weather. "There is the bonfire pit, where we have a party today. If it rains it'll probably be in the log cabin," Jerome said, pointing to two different corners of the schools grounds.

They took me inside the school and showed me my way around. "This is the kitchen. Ah Food." We were on the top floor of the building, which seemed to be dedicated to food. "What subjects are you taking," Jerome asked. "Art, IT, Music and Drama," I replied, smiling at them. I'm really quite creative, aren't I. They are really creative subjects. "We both do IT, Music, English and Geography," Mitch said. They are obviously best friends.

"Let's go to the common room," Jerome said, walking towards the stairs. Inside were so many people I recognised. "Shit." I whispered to myself as I awkwardly walked in. Jerome and Mitch went over to their friends, and then there was just me. I sat down on a sofa in the corner of the room.

I took out my phone and unwound the earphones, putting the music on. I looked up, wondering what I should look at: pictures, videos… no, they will all refer to what is surrounding me. Everybody was staring at me, making me inhale heavily. Was something wrong, did I do something wrong?

"Hey there," Dan Howell said, coming to sit next to me. "Why the hell is everybody staring at me?" I said, taking out my earphones. "Your one of the new people," he said ", they don't know you. They were probably likely to stare." I shrugged my shoulders. I guess.

"I'm Rachel by the way," I said, looking at him. "I know. We all know. Most people here are fangirling inside because they can see you… including me." I was astonished. Did they really know who I was; the people I look up to actually know who I am? "That's why they got Mitch and Jerome to show you around: because they wouldn't fangirl." "The feeling is mutual," I said. He laughed.

"You're coming to the party later?" he asked me. "Yeah, what time is it at?" I replied. "8pm, don't get dinner, there will be plenty of food there," he told me. "Right, well if you don't mind me, I am going to go to my room and get shit sorted," I told him, walking off to my bedroom.

Everything was there: my computer, my clothes, my laptop, and my speakers… everything I own. I jumped in rejoice and plugged my phone into the speakers. _Famous Last Words, _I thought,_ yes. _I turned on my computer, which was already set up, and went to twitter. _I have realised that I maybe should have had more posters at homeJ: _I posted. Zoe almost replied instantly saying: You like them? Phil said you would. That almost gained me 1000 followers. I didn't know how much power they had, popular Youtubers. I replied to her.

7pm and I hadn't even thought of the party. I grabbed my black dress which went up to my knees and puffed out. I left my hair out and applied some eye makeup and a light lipstick. _Time to party :D: _I tweeted out to my now 145,000 followers.

**Did you like itttt? Please favourite/follow if you did ^_^ And please stay tuned till next week! I will have another chapter out... And can I just say, All Time Low... best thing to listen to while writing stuff! xD Dear Maria, Count Me In doe... **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry! I know total rebel! xD Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapters see what you think of it! Only I have read it so

I feel like dancing tonight,

Is my civil right,

(everybody get kinda awesome).

It doesnt care if people stare, (Woah!)

'cause I feel like dancing tonight.

Chapter 3

A loud knock came on my door. **said a high pitched Zoe. I opened my door to see her dressed in a pink floral dress went just below her knees and was tight around her waist. I replied, putting on the least attractive face I could pull. m Zoe,**I know, I** I chuckled, nodding at her. **

**she asked. I nodded in reply, shutting the door to my room. Her voice was soft, but she could get the message across. We followed the large amount of people walking over to the bonfire pit. I wouldnt think this many people were in the school. **

**We were greeted by many people. I saw Zoe go off to speak to some of her friends, and I was just left there to stand awkwardly. Id be able to go off and speak to her and her friends, but I would have maybe felt even more awkward, so I just stood there, looking like I was texting somebody. **

**I heard from somebody behind me. I said, turning around. It was Emily Harder. She wasn**You new here too?Yeah, you** she asked. **

**How did everybody know who I am? I wasnt know. I said, smiling at her. I think she felt just as awkward as I did. We talked to each other for a while, about home, what we like, what we hate. **

**Dan said from behind me. I turned around to see his face looking at me, with a happy expression on his face. he said, ignoring Emily s do that now, shall we?**This is Jess Lizama,Hey,And this is Austin Evans,t want to be disturbed.

I found myself then following Dan over to a person who was sitting on his own, with an empty seat next to him. **Dan announced to the man. he said, pulling me into a hug. I said, almost sounding creeped out. People don**You enjoying the party?Certainly enjoying the bad music. Apart from that, sure, yeah,You can request, you realise?I don, I** That made us all chuckle; I would be meeting so many people in the next few weeks that it would be mad! ll go make a suggestion for you,**Well, let** I said, wincing at the thought of what might come on. **

**I heard I Feel Like Dancing come on. He walked back over to us, smirking at me. **I started but he interrupted me. **he said. What? One of the best Youtubers actually stalks me? Why would he like me, I am just a stupid person who makes videos about nothing! said Dan laughing. **

**Spending time with Dan and Phil was great. They were so kind and too funny to be true. That was one of the best times I also review xD God, why do I feed guilty putting this at the end?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this chapter. It is not as good as the others in my opinion but I am excited to see what you think. It's is also a few hours early because I am going out soon… oh well! So have fun reading this… Also I couldn't think of a song to fit in with this chapter so we have a Green Day song xD **

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace Did she ever marry old what's his face? I made a point to burn all of the photographs She went away and then I took a different path I remember the face but I can't recall the name Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

It's been a week now. Everybody has been getting used to being back: I'm only just getting used to people liking me, never mind being here. It's Saturday, the last Saturday till lessons start, which is only two days away. I told Zoe that I'd go clothes shopping with her in Liverpool with the money I get from my father's inheritance and from my parents: £40 per month all together. "Hello?" I said, opening the door after hearing a familiar knock. I knew it was Zoe, but it certainly didn't look like her. She had a short blonde wig on, and tons of makeup that didn't really make her look good. "No offence, but what have you done to yourself?" I asked her, almost laughing. "Nobody can see me here when I'm meant to be in Brighton," Zoe started ", nor can they see you when you're meant to be in a new school in London. I thought you'd look alright in a black wig, and your normal makeup." "But I never said I go to school in London," I retorted "You never said otherwise." I sighed and put on the wig. I must have realised if I was to hang around with popular Youtubers that I'd have to do this. They'd want to go and walk around in public without being ambushed: of course they would, otherwise they would go and be an actor or presenter of some sort. "You ready?" Zoe asked. I nodded. We were on the bus to Liverpool One, about maybe 5 minutes away. "You don't mind Alfie and Louise meeting us there?" she asked me. Of course not. Although I might feel ever so slightly awkward… but I need to get to know everybody: stop being awkward. "So what is Liverpool like?" I asked her. I've heard many things about Liverpool; it's really nice and amazing for shopping and everybody there is so kind; they are all horrible drug dealers and everywhere is dirty; all they do is watch football and drink. I don't know what is true or not about it, but I like to believe it's really nice: it'll be really nice, hopefully. "Oh, it's nice," Zoe replied. Nice doesn't tell you a lot about one place. All it tells you is that the person is not taking an interest in what you're saying and is probably distracted. "Do Alfie and Louise go to the school?" I asked Zoe. "Alfie does, but he has only just arrived, and his stuff is getting dropped off. Louise goes to the school in the day, and goes to parties, but she lives in the outskirts of Liverpool with her family," she replied. That made more sense. I wondered where Alfie was for the past couple of days: I would have thought he'd be hanging around with Zoe. I also thought that if Louise was in the school then she would also be hanging around with Zoe, never mind the fact that she had a family. "Hey," Louise and Alfie chorused as Zoe and I got off the bus. I awkwardly stood back, as I realised that is was like a re-union almost. They both smiled at me, realising they'd never met me before. "This is Rachel," Zoe said, smiling at me. Both Louise and Alfie were very kind, and started speaking to me straight away. Firstly we went to Zara. Where I come from I didn't really go out, because I'd come across somebody from my school – my OLD school – and I also didn't have any real friends to go out with. Suddenly, in Zara in Liverpool, I was introduced to shopping that was not with my family. "Does this look good on me?" I was repetitively asked as Zoe and Louise put on ridiculous outfits. Only 5 times did I not burst out laughing and want to take a picture. Next we walked over to Top Man, where Alfie got a few shirts. We spent a lot less time in here as Alfie was not as picky, nor did he want to try things on. Then we went to John Lewis to have some lunch. I sat down at a 4-seater table with a large bowl of soup and some bread. "So do you like Liverpool?" Louise asked, smiling in my direction. I nodded at her while taking a sip at the soup. What is there not to like here? Beautiful architecture, great shopping, nice people. Nothing here makes me feel uncomfortable. It's also by the sea! I don't know why people say that there are bad people here and drug dealers. That's when I noticed I did not have my phone… **D: Oh no! Where is Rachel's phone!? (I wanted it to be an interrobang but it did not work! ) So hope this was a fun chapter… and look out for the next one on the 22nd… Also if the bold does not work then I am screwed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lul. This is not the 22nd. I fail. I forgot about this thing called revision… and school and tests… And seeing as I am writing this like 2 weeks after I was meant to, I doubt it will be my best. I'll try though.**

_What do you want me to do?__  
I've given it all to you  
I wish you would  
Return the favor_

"Woah," I said, patting my pockets ", where is my phone?" Loosing stuff was not something I did often. Yes, I would occasionally loose homework or paperclips, or something else I did not care about, not one of my most treasured possessions. It was horrible to think I might have to buy another phone.

"How about we split up and look for it," Louise said ", I'll go with Alfie, Zoe with you." I nodded, picked up my bag and went to the last place we were.

Everywhere we went they said there was no lost phones reported. "Somebody must have taken it," I said to Zoe, looking worried. I could see that she agreed, was starting to get scared too. "We should report it to the police," she said, dragging me over to a police officer. "Hello," he said to us, smiling. "Have you had any inquiries of a missing phone?" I asked him. He shook his head, looking at us. "If you do, can you please ring this number," Zoe said, giving him her number.

There was nothing left that we could do. "I guess we could look at replacements," she said, taking me to some shops across from BHS. Second hand phones were probably the best idea for a replacement because then it wouldn't be as bad if it went missing.

Suddenly I heard a strange ringtone blast out from Zoe's phone. "The police?" I said, with a tad bit of hope in my voice. "Nope," she replied ", but good news." I followed her out of the shop and down the road to HMV. In front of me I saw Alfie holding something, my phone, with Louise grinning next to him. "They found it," I yelled, dancing on the spot.

I ran up to them and hugged them both. Alfie passed me the phone and whispered in my ear ", return the favour." I laughed, not knowing if he meant that or not.

**Shortest chapter ever. Late too… portraying Alfie weirdly… at least Louise and Zoe are nice :3 I have plans for Alfie… he isn't really going to be like he is in real life for a while… and then once I've done that then he will be :3 I doubt what is going to happen would happen, but meh… I'm going to write another chapter in advance now and then go on the Sims.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Hopefully I will remember to put this up. Sadly I might not be putting up anything for the next 3 weeks as I am on holiday in Singapore… so yeah. But that is a MIGHT… I could do, if I manage to write it on my phone and then upload it by Hotel Wifi… it could happen!**

Lessons started yesterday. I didn't have Music or Drama yet, but I had 1 Art lesson yesterday and 1 IT lesson. Art hasn't got the biggest of classes at all, there was me, PJ, a guy called Toby and 2 other girls. I suppose it was sort of good, because you have to be in the zone to do good artwork.

However the IT class was massive. I think almost everybody must do it. My class was full of all the vlogging youtubers, presumably so we can learn how to make better vlogs and video edit better. It is a lot harder than filming games, as we need a lot more equipment and funny ideas and cut out a lot more. I'm not saying gamers have the easiest job ever: I'd know.

I've been speaking to Alfie and Zoe a lot, but more Alfie. He is extremely kind to me, and seems to enjoy my company. It is great to have a good friend like him, and even better that he is a youtuber, because we can make videos together, as we are doing tonight.

'Filming a Q&A video with Alfie tonight, use #QnARnA to ask questions' I tweeted out to my twitter followers. Streams of questions started to appear on the hashtag, which was great as we'd have funny questions to answer.

We turned on the camera and started the video. "Hey guys," I said ", today I was going to get a wonderful Danisnotonfire to do a video with me. He rejected me because I smelled like garlic, so I got Alfie!" Alfie popped into the camera shot, laughing. "Are you saying Dan is better than me?" Alfie said, trying to sound astounded, but it was just hilarious. I nodded, and spoke out loud saying ", today we are answering your questions from the wonderful world of twitter."

"The first question is from Leahtheradiculous," Alfie said loudly ", asking Rachel if she had to kill a different youtuber, who would it be?" I laughed and yelled ", JEROME OR MITCH." I really wanted them to hear what I said, which they did. "WHO CALLED?" Jerome yelled, which was not picked up by the camera.

"Question deux," I started to say ", from hubbybobbybuck. They ask Alfie: If you had to put a book down the toilet, what book would it be?"

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, because it would clog that toilet."

I snorted at the thought. "I think he meant what book do you hate so much that you'd flush it down the toilet?" I said to Alfie, laughing at the fact that he wanted to clog the toilet. "Ah," he said, chuckling ", probably my old school textbooks then."

"Haveapie2392 asks Rachel," Alfie said ", what is her favourite song?"

"Goodness gracious," I gasped ", wait, not Goodness Gracious. Scrap that. Any good subscriber should know this, gosh! Only kidding. But it is Famous Last Words."

"What is that?" Alfie asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh," I said ", look it up on the interwebs."

Looking down at my phone I realised what the time was: how long we'd been doing it for. "We have time for one more question!" I said, looking down at my phone ", which is for Alfie from Vonvaveplay. They ask: if you had to marry a youtuber which was not Zoe, who would it be?" I gave him a couple of seconds to think about it.

"You!" he yelled nudging my arm. "Well I guess that's it," I said, chuckling to myself ", please like, subscribe, comment and click on Alfie's hair to go to his channel! Bye!" I then turned off my camera, and uploaded the footage to the computer, laughing about the video.

**A bigger chapter than last week :3 I am glad I could fit this in because I've been revising hard for exams. This can count for English I guess! So I hope you like it. By the way, I think I have been basing Rachel loosely around myself, but I don't have this many friends, and not many people tolerate me xD **


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

_**-AUTHORS NOTE-**_

**DUE TO COMPLICATIONS (THE DISTRACTION OF COTTON BUDS AND SCISSORS) I HAVE NOT GOT A CHAPTER FOR YOU THIS WEEK, AND DUE TO THE FACT THAT I WILL BE IN GERMANY AND THEN TRAVELLING ON TO SINGAPORE IN SEVERAL HOURS, I HAVE NOT GOT A CHAPTER FOR YOU THIS WEEK.**

**BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT TO PUT IN THE REVIEWS IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, THEN THAT WOULD BE GOOD AS I COULD WRITE THE STORY QUICKLY WHEN I GET BACK.**

**ALSO, I JUST WROTE THIS IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE I LIKE CAPITAL LETTERS... YEAH.**

**SO SORRY ABOUT THIS, AND I HOPE THAT ENGLAND HAS A FUN TIME WITHOUT MEH XD**

LOL THIS IS A BIT LONG WINDED AND SLIGHTLY WEIRD, OH WELL! YOU GET THE IDEA! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is the chapter. Can I just say I had to draw Phil for my art homework. Best. Homework. Ever xD Oh. And for once there will be a song :3**

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

It was early morning, about 8am when I would usually wake up. I would pack my bag the night before, so it wasn't that hard to get ready. I'd eat a breakfast bar after putting on some skinny jeans and a shirt, then brush my hair and put on a small amount of makeup.

Wednesday was the only day that I did not have a lesson for the first hour, so I'd usually go and get food with whoever was free, but everybody was doing something. I didn't know what to do, so I went out and was going to go around the nearby area, vlogging.

"Hey guys," I said, walking across the road to the chippy. "I've decided to do a vlog," I said to the camera ", I've never done this before and I am already getting odd looks. Well fuck it. And now I will have to bleep that out. Anyway, I am going to the chippy and then hopefully seeing other people!"

I crossed the road. "That meeting may come a little closer," I chuckled, looking at Alfie in his flowery cap. Closing my camera, I walked up to him. "Hey," he said, sounding a bit upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Zoe and I had an argument."

"But you guys get on so well. You two are both so good for each other, so nice. What got in-between you?"

"Apparently I've been seeing other girls and looking at girls and not showing her affection."

"But you wouldn't do that. Everybody knows you wouldn't. Anyway, I should go maybe? I mean, she may have more speculations if she saw us," I said, walking away. "No," he said, grabbing my arm ", stay. It couldn't get any worse, even if I had been seeing other girls."

We walked around, talking. I started to film some of the birds while we were in the park and Alfie going on the swings. A sudden gust of wind came and his hat blew into the woods. "Oh," I said, chuckling.

Together we walked into the woods, as I closed my camera. "Where are the rapists?" I said, laughing ", isn't that what are meant to be in woods?" We both laughed hysterically until we heard two familiar voices. All we could hear were the voices.

"I know I am just jumping to conclusions, but have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"You're just paranoid, you should apologise."

"A break could be good for us."

"If you ever want to make it work, you're going to have to give 100% commitment, not think it would be good for a break."

They stopped next to the tree we were standing by. "Alfie? Rachel?" Louise said, looking around the tree. "Shit," I said under my breath. "Did you hear that?" Louise said, which I nodded to. We were going to try and keep the conversation civil but they were already arguing.

"Why the hell do you think I am seeing somebody else?"

"Why wouldn't I? You look at some girls with love, some you seem to be with a lot. And that is not me."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Rachel."

**CAUSING TROUBLE ARE WE RACHEL? GAWD. Anyway, did you enjoy that chapter? I try to do as little speech as possible but that involved quite a bit. STAY TUNED :3**


End file.
